iBecome A Super Hero
by The PhantomHokage
Summary: When coming home from dention the web trio get expose to a gas as does much of Seattle giving people expose powers including iCarly team now they have to learn to use there powers and see if they have what it takes to be heroes. Pairing Cameddie threesome
1. Chapter 1

**Ok everyone this is my first iCarly fic I thought I would try something different and get away from my usually story writing. I seen a bit of iCarly cause my little brother at home watches it quite a bit and I kinda like the show now what got me to do this story is. That I read to fic's where the iCarly gang got super powers and thought I would take my own shot of trying one with them getting powers. At the end of this story I will be having a vote for what powers Carly, Sam, and Freddie will have and will give you some more details of the story or how I will do it ok. Also I do not own iCarly as if not wasn't obvious.****

* * *

**It was getting late in Seattle as the sun was leaving and night was coming as three very famous web show people where walking down the street. This we're well known people as they where the people from iCarly; Sam Puckett and Carly Shay the web host and there ever great tech producer Freddie Benson. Now why they where out so late tonight was cause Sam had gotten them all in detention with Mr. Howard cause of a prank.

"I can't believe you got me to through balloons full of chilli at Mr. Howard's car." Carly said annoyed

"Or that you stashed everything in my locker. Wait I take that back am not surprised." Freddie said but then remembered it was Sam she always used him to hold stolen objects what was used for a prank

"Well Carly you didn't asked what the balloons where full of or who's car we where throwing it at and like Freddork said you shouldn't be surprise come on you knew me for years. Really your going to say this surprised you what we did earlier." Sam said with a shrug thinking it was nothing

"Plus you got to admit it was funny and great." Sam added smiling, her two friends couldn't help but smile as well

"Yeah that was kinda fun to cover Mr. Howard car with chilli especial since he gave me a D on that paper I turned into class." Carly said with a smile

"Yeah and it was hilarious to see the chilli and balloons fall on him when he open my locker then slip in it as more stuff feel out." Freddie added laughing

"So see detention was worth seeing that." Sam said smiling

"Yeah it was." Carly agreed still smiling as Freddie nod in agreement

"I wish Mr. Howard though wouldn't let us out so late my mom is probably freaking out wanting to know where I am." Freddie sighed out knowing how crazy worried his mother got all the time

"Yeah lets hope she doesn't send the police out again." Sam said smirking as Freddie groaned remember the last time **(A/N** Just something I made up if people out there didn't know this**)**

"Yeah though it was funny when they barged into the library like they did making everyone get on the ground." Carly said smiling making Freddie groan more

"Please don't remind me thanks to that I have been permanently banded from the library." Freddie say frowning

His two best female friends laughed at him while he just shook his head at them and did his best to ignore him but none of them knew there lives would be forever change here in a few moments. As coming up the street they where getting closer to there was a man named Jerry was driving a semi-truck with two large gasoline tankers hooked to it. Now Jerry was a average truck driver he was in his late thirties not bad looking had red hair and brown eyes he was single but that didn't really care. He drove a lot stuff all over the states from Pee Wee Babies to frozen meat but he landed a great job this time around as this company wanted him to take this liquid stuff to a disposal place or something. He really didn't know or ask with the amount of money they where giving his he could be caring nuclear waste for all he carried.

He soon started to go into a dream state mind as he thought of all the money he would get and what to spend it on when he was broken out of his state of mind as he heard honking. He look to see two very nice cars that had some teenagers in it that where yelling and honking there horns to bug him. Shocked though by the honking from his dream state he turned the car putting him in the other lane only to see a van coming at him so he turned back into his lane. Where the punk teenager where still in the lane and he was getting to close as they kept honking so to avoid hitting them he turned once more. But he soon lost control of his truck as he turned to hard as his truck was skidding on the road where he hit into a telephone pole causing the pole to break in half. With the pole over the truck and the wires that snapped off where on the ground shooting sparks out all over the road. The back tanker had snapped off from the main one and skid on the ground a few feet of the truck while the other tanker was still connected to the truck and blocking most the road now.

The web-trio had seen the crashed and shocked the three have seen a few car crashes in there time but not one as bad as this or with a semi-truck.

"Oh my god do you think that guy is ok." Carly said shocked

"We got to go help him" Freddie said, as he dropped his backpack and ran to the truck

"That was better good crash this guy who consider driving for NASCAR driver." Sam said smiling at her friend

"Sam" Carly said giving her the not time to talk about this kinda stuff look

"What but it was a nice crash." Sam said like there was nothing wrong with what she said

"Lets just go to help Freddie." Carly said pointing to there friend who got to the truck by now

"Fine if we have to." Sam said with a sigh

The two girls ran to there friend who was opening the door of the truck and checking the man to see how he was getting a pulse he unbuckled the man as he was unconscious. Though he did have a small head wound as some blood was coming down from his head with Sam's help they got the man out of the truck and took him as far from the truck. As they could laying him on a bus stop bench as Carly called an ambulance using her cell phone.

"Ok the ambulance is on it's way." Carly said as she put her pear phone away

"Yeah but I think we need to leave now." Freddie said looking some where else

"Why is that not like we caused the crash...this time" Sam said thinking about it as they did cause a few crashes in there time or she has

"Cause of that" Freddie said pointing at what he was looking at

The girls went to look to see that some of the power cables where getting close to both tankers but before any of them can do anything. The cables touched the tankers sparks and electricity coming off the tankers soon both suddenly exploded with great force sending the trio to the ground. The liquid in the tankers possible from either the explosion or cause of the connect with air or even both became a thick dark purple gas cloud. The force of the blast caused the gas cloud to move and cover much of the air fast and was still growing. The iCarly gang where slowly picking themselves up groaning and breathing in the gas causing them all to cough.

"What...cough...What is...cough...this...cough...stuff." Carly said between coughs

"...cough...I...cough...don't know...cough...but I...cough...doubt it is...cough...good for...cough...us" Freddie got out as he got up

"Lets..cough...get out...cough...of here..cough" Sam said walking away

The others agreed as they started walking away as fast as they could even taking short cuts though the gas cloud seem to spread quite far. But finally got out after coming out from a ally way the wind seemed to be on there side as it as blowing the gas cloud north-west.

"Glad to...cough...finally be out...cough...there finally...cough...almost as bad as been...cough...at my grandmothers house." Sam coughed out, her friends gave her confused looks

"She is a heavy...cough...smoker" Sam added as the two nodded in understanding now

"I just hope that...cough...stuff wasn't poison's or anything" Carly said looking a bit worried

"I don't think it was...cough...I mean if it was poison's or anything doubt we...cough...would have been able to walk this far through...cough...it and not die or collapse or even be hurt from it." Freddie said logically

The other two girls nodded in agreement as that did sound right before they continued walking as they where only two blocks from Bushwell Plaza. As they walked and got fresh air in there lungs there coughs went away just as they got into the lobby luckily Lewbert was asleep at his counter. The trio walked up the steps fast so not to walk him or hear his yelling at them in a few minutes they where up at Carly's apartment. They walk in dropping there stuff near the door as they go to the couch and sit down.

"So where is Spencer at." Freddie asked looking around not seeing the crazy older brother

"He is out with Socko working on a new art project he said he won't becoming home until late." Carly said

"Hope he doesn't get got in that cloud of smoke." Sam said even if not she doesn't show it she does care for Spencer seeing him at the older brother she never had

"Oh he won't the two are on the south side of ton the gas was all north and north-west so they will be fine." Carly said waving it off as they relax not really turning the TV on

"So you really think that gas didn't do anything to us I mean we breathed in a lot of it." Carly added still a bit worried about when they where exposed to all that gas

"Carly am sure of it I mean I feel great. How about you Sam?" Freddie said and then turned to Sam

"I feel hungry." Sam said rubbing her stomach

"When don't you" Freddie said shaking his head and rolling his eyes

"True" Sam nodded

"Anyway we all fill like normal no trouble breathing, no skin irritation, no numbness, no soreness, or anything else right." Freddie said, both girls nodded that they felt fine

"So then we are fine but if your really worried about it just see how you feel tomorrow if you fill strange or something we can go to the hospital other wise I say we just forget it." Freddie said with a shrug

"That and if your mother finds out you where in a gas cloud she will take you to the hospital to get a full check up and have you be put into plastic bubble." Sam said smirking knowing how crazy his mother was

"Yeah I might have gotten her to act less crazy at times but doesn't mean she has stupid been crazy all together." Freddie said with a groan

" Hahaha. Ok we won't tell anyone or freak out your right I do feel normal but if any of us start to feel strange we go to the hospital alright." Carly laughed, out knowing for a fact Freddie's mother would do all that stuff to Freddie if she thought he was in danger which was most of the time

"Deal" The other two said at the same time

"Plus am sure that stuff was just something used to make smoke grenades or something." Sam said with a shrug

"I don't think so I mean I don't see ever seen smoke grenades release purple smoke." Carly said giving her best female friend a strange look

"I have." Sam said like no big deal

"Of course you have" Freddie said shaking his head

"I have Fredweird." Sam says in a challenging tone giving him a slap on the shoulder

"Ouch." He said as he rubbed his shoulder and glared at his frenemy

"Enough you two we had long day as it is detention, car crash, walking home through purple smoke, I don't need you two fighting to end my day." Carly said annoyed not wanting her two best friends to fight

"Ok" The two said together

"Anyway I should go home and get some sleep like you said it was a long day and I can use some rest." Freddie said getting up slowly off the couch

"I thought we going to talk about some iCarly stuff." Carly said looking at tech producer

"How about we do it tomorrow am kinda beat." Freddie said back

"Ok sounds good I'm kinda tired as well. Sam you going to stay the night?" Carly nod in agreement then turned to her best friend

"I wish to but I promise mom I would come home to feed the cats" Sam said as she got up to

"Well then I will see you two tomorrow" Carly said waving at her two friends

The two waved back as they took there stuff and left each going to bed at there homes not knowing the gas the breathed in earlier was slowly changing them in ways they would never thought possible.

* * *

**Ok that was the beginning I hope you all like if your wondering where Freddie's mother was and why she wasn't over there hugging him. It's cause she is at work so that's why now that it's over I have listed down five different powers that I figure works with each character quite well now you will vote for one of the five powers for each person. Which ever power gets the most votes for each character will get that power so pick wisely I have put down what the power can do and it's weakness. Now please don't give me any suggestion for different powers for any of the iCarly people just pick the five powers listed. Now if you want to suggested powers for other characters that is fine but I will not be giving any powers to Spencer cause well I just feel like Spencer would get in more trouble with powers then anything. Or any power's for Freddie's mother the last thing Freddie or the world needs is a over protective mother to get super powers especial Freddie's mother. Other characters I don't mind though I already have a power choice for Cal from the episode iGo Nuclear and yes he will appear in the story though be a villain. If anything am more looking for idea's of villains be it people from the iCarly Show or OC I would like idea's for villains or natural people. Anyway lets get the list of powers.****

* * *

****List of possible powers for Carly**

**1. Telepathic:** **Can enter the minds of anyone close to her allowing her to read there thoughts, put thoughts into there heads to make them see things not there. Can also make mind links with people so they can communicate to each other through there minds. She can also erase or put in new memories into peoples mind as cause certain effects like cause a person to become paralyzed or go unconscious..**

**Telekinesis:**** Can also lift things with her mind by thinking about it including herself so giving her limited flight power. She can also make a force field using her telekinesis to block most forms of attack.**

**Weakness:**** Her telepathy works within only a certain range of herself and only on humans so people out of her range as well as have strong minds or minds that are closer to there primal side can't be effected by her telepathy. She can only lift as much as she can with her mind depending on how strong her mind is though cause of this can by practicing learn to lift more. Another problem with her telekinesis is that she most concentrate when lifting something so if her concentration is broken will cause her to lose hold of what she was using her power on. She also is still human so effected by disease and killed like any other human.**

**2. Cryokinesis: She can lower her body temperature down to great levels making even the air around her cold. Cause of this she can freeze the moisture in the air to make things out of ice such a blades, shields, bats just about anything. As she is only limited by her imagination; she can also release cold thermal energy to fire out ice beams that can freeze anything the beam touches. She can also freeze anything by mere touch as well this power also allows her to survive and be unaffected by the coldest temperature. (A/N Her power is pretty much about the same as Iceman's from X-Men though not sure if I will give her the power to turn into a organic ice form if you all who vote for this power think so let me know).**

**Weakness:** **Her ice powers don't do so well in extreme hot temperature's as hot area's have less moister in the air so this can cause her powers to fail or not work properly. In human form (That is if I give her the power to turn into a ice form) is still valuable to normal human weakness.**

**3. Photokinesis: She can with this power generate light that can be bright enough to permanently blind person and can manipulate the light she produces. By manipulating the light she can do a number of things like change the frequency of the light to change the colors of it. Bend the light to make holograms around herself or near her or even make herself completely invisible to the human eye. Release strobes of light that can cause calming effects or cause a person to go into a seizures or daze a person. Also by concentrating she can fire out a laser beam of light that can cut through or blast through most things she can also fire out blast of photo's. She can also control the density of the light as well making it solid to form force fields or even making weapons like swords or arrows that can slice or pierce through most things. She can by releasing strong blast of light launch herself in the air and fly by doing this her power also makes her immune to bright lights so she can see fine through the brights lights.**

**Weakness:**** Even though she can generate and manipulate light her body is still human so still has all human weakness. Also sound attacks can block her light attacks or even shatter her shields though she can over come sound waves thought not easy.**

**4. Acoustikinesis: She can by using her vocal cords release powerful blast of sonic energy that can shatter most solid things. She can by focusing sonic power while screaming she can make a beam of sonic energy that can be used as a battling ram to stun or destroy most solid matter. She can also by using her sonic vibration of her screams she us them to carry herself in the air and fly at great speeds or make a sonic shield to block outside attacks. Her power also lets her manipulate the sound waves of her vocal cords so she can mimic any sound she has ever heard from person to thing. She can also let out certain sound waves that can cause many different effects such as making a person disorientation or unconscious. By using her sonic abilities she can also let out a pure note of sound and listen to it return telling her what is around her or in front of her like sonar. Another think she can do with her power she can mimic all the sounds around her and release a sound wave that cancels out all other sounds within a certain range making the area completely silent so no sounds can leave or enter the area. (A/N I was also thinking of making it that she can solidify the sound waves making barriers or other attacks like Songbird from Marvel. If those who vote for this power let me know if I should let her have the power to solidify her sound waves or even if she can release sonic attacks other ways then just screaming.)**

**Weakness:**** Her body is still human and still fragile as any normal human body so has normal human weakness. Also her powers use her vocal cords so if someone or something is strangling her or her vocal cords are hurt or damage in anyway can stop her from using her powers.**

**5. Shape Shifting: Ok for this I haven't thought how this power will work if she can only change into human or semi-human form or she can only change to animals or even both. So you out there let me know how you would like this power to go if you vote on it I have thought of letting her change into human, semi-human, and animal forms even able to let her combined the forms. She does get Shape shifting she will be able to control her cells letting her change forms letting her alter her hair, eye, and skin color. She can also us her powers not on just the outside but inside to like shifting her organs around or letting her heal faster then a normal person.**

**Weakness:**** Though even if she can take the form of a person she can't copy there powers of those though by using her power she can mimic certain powers such as boosting her strength, agility, reflex, and senses.****

* * *

****List of powers for Sam**

**1. Enhanced Body: Her entire body enhances to great levels such as her strength increasing to let her lift 10 tons, her body tissue is harder and more resistant to damage. She she can a number of strong hits or blows without feeling a thing even able to fall from great heights or taking blows that would kill a normal him without much discomfort. The muscles in her leg are also enhanced letting her be able to run faster then even the finest athlete she can run up to forty-five mph. Her agility and reflex are also enhance to let her move and react at levels better then the finest gymnast letting her doge most attacks with ease. Her bodies healing has also increased not to great but letting her heal faster then a normal person so she can heal from minor things within a few hours like getting over the cold or heal small cuts. While heavy things take long like breaking a bone can take a few days. Her senses are also enhanced not that great but her sense of smell, hearing, and sight are twice if not three times as good as normal humans. She also has increase stamina so she can go hours of fighting without be tired she can go for eighteen hours before fatigue hits her.**

**Weakness:**** Though she can take strong hits her body isn't completely resistant to damage as she can still be cut by sharp blades or hurt by normal fire arms.**

**2. Organic Steel Form: Pretty much similar to Colossus of X-Men she can turn entire body tissue to a organic metal of some time that looks like steel but much stronger. She can control her transformation letting her turn her complete body to metal or just parts. She can stay in her armor form for a unknown amount of time and will only revert back on her own will or give knocked unconscious. Her form also doesn't restrict her movement so she can move normal like she could before. Her armor form gives her increase strength letting her lift as much as hundred ton; her form also gives her great durability able to withstand most forms of bodily harm. Such as withstanding high caliber rounds with ease; survive extreme temperatures such as -390 degrees Fahrenheit to approximately 9000 degrees Fahrenheit; and even survive a explosion of 450 pounds of TNT. Her stamina also is increase letting her go days without filling fatigue. And even in her human form her strength is still great though she can only lift as much as ten tons and her durability is also quite good though not as great in human form.**

**Weakness:**** In her human form even though her body is slightly resistant to damage she can still be cut by a blade or shot by any fire armor. She can also still be effected by disease and other human weakness. In her metal form she can only be effected by the strongest attacks and certain strong metals could pierce her metal skin she can also be effected by magnetism.**

**3. Super Speed: She can run and move at great speeds her top speed she can hit up to is march 1 possible faster. Her speed also enhances her agility and reflex letting her react with great time even able to pluck arrows out of the air with ease or dodge machine gun fire with not problem. She can also guest or cyclone's of wind that can pick up or knock out a man. Her speed can let her run on top of water or even up the side of buildings; her body is adapted to let her run at high speeds as it would be possible for a normal human body to run at this speeds and live. She can even use her speed to vibrate her molecular to let her phase through solid matter though this takes a lot of concentration and taps her of her energy much faster. She can also use this molecular vibration by touch something solid to cause it to explode. She also gets great stamina as she can run for hours without getting tired, and her body is very durability to let her handle the speeds she goes as well take hits that could easily crush or killed a normal person. The lower part of her body is also very strong from all the running while with her top part she could lift about eight hundred while with her legs she can bench press one tone.**

**Weakness:**** While possessing some durability her body can still be hurt by knifes or guns with ease.**

**4. Pyrokinesis: She can generate heat and flames from any part or her complete body, she can also manipulate the fire making it take any shape. Such as making them take the form of any living organism, shapes, or even weapons she can even control the density and made the flames solidify to allow the flames grab something or let it cut or pierce something. She can make shields out of her flames to block attacks from hitting her or others or she can make super heat the air around her so that small objects like bullets to melt or burn up before hitting her. She can also use her fire to super heat the air and let her fly; her power also makes her immune fire and heat of most temperatures.**

**Weakness:**** Her fire even though she can make her fire strong enough to melt most metals it's still fire so can be put by water or other things that can put out or smother fire. Also even though she is fire proof her body is mostly human so can be cut or shot.**

**5. Seismic Energy Manipulation: She can generate seismic energy and release it from her hands . When sending this vibrations through inorganic matter can cause them to shatter or crumble to dust though larger surfaces can cause earthquakes or avalanche's. She can also release the seismic energy in the air creating powerful shock waves to knock or even blast people back. Using most of her power to send a shock wave through the water she could create a minor tsunami though this leaves her usually drain of her energy. She is also immune to the vibrations she makes.**

**Weakness:**** Though she can use her vibrations to send a shock wave through the air to hurt a person she can't send her seismic energy through organic matter. If she does she will be hit by a feedback of her own power that will hurt or even possible kill her depending on how much seismic energy she tried to send through the organic matter. Other then that her body is still human so can be cut or killed like any normal person.****

* * *

****List of possible powers for Freddie**

**1. Technopath: His power lets him communicate and control machines of most types he can connect to any machine near him like a wireless signal. He can even make broken machines work again with his power like a payphone that is busted. He can use his power to hack into any and most computers able to get through most firewalls easily he can also use one computer to hack and access other computers on the far side of the world as long as connected to network or internet to let him so it. He can use his powers to pretty much access and control any type of machine or even us his powers to send texts and emails using only his mind**

**Genius IQ:**** Not only can he talk to and us machine's with his mind but his brain capacity increase greatly turning his mind more like a giant computer. As he can store a infinity amount of information in his mind this lets him learn things at a much faster rate then a normal person. So he can learn a another language in only a few days while it takes hours weeks or months, he can also figure out how things work easily such as taking a computer apart and putting it back together or even building a computer out of scratch. He can even make a small force field generator out of parts of other things, since been mostly a tech guy and his technopathic powers let him learn and build incredible advance things. Though he can learn other things and be just as good with it; his mind also lets recall anything like old memories or anything he as seen, read, or even hears. His brain though kinda like a computer it moves faster then most computers and even let him multitask doing three different things at once without loosing focus any of them. Since his access computers with his brain he can download information with his mind to learn faster, his mind also lets him read and think in binary code this can protect his mind from psychic attacks. Since if the person doesn't understand binary can't control or effect his mind he an also build firewalls in his mind to protect it.**

**Weakness:**** His technopath works on machines so if not about any type of machine with wires or computer parts in it he can't control it. With his mind though he can download information from a computer it is risky as he could download a virus when doing it. This can cause him to lose some or all of his memory, hurt him, or even possible kill him. Other then that is body is still human and fragile as a human.**

**2. Electrokinesis: He can generate and shoot out electricity from anywhere from his body but mostly his hands he can release electricity as strong as a bolt of lightning to reduce a person to a chard skeleton. The electricity he generates course through his body boost up his healing factor to make him impervious to most disease except for the strongest one's. He can even heal from broken bones in a few days a week or two at most; he can boost his healing when he absorbs electricity. The electricity coursing through his muscles also let him take a lot of damage as able to fall from extreme heights and survive with no harm done. His electricity also increase his physical strength durability, agility, and reflex though he can use by discharging his electricity to move at super speed though can only go as fast as he as electricity to do it. He can recharge himself by absorb electricity from anything that holds or is been powered by electricity like a car, street lamp, or a generator for example. He can also travel alone wires or railroad that have electricity coursing through it to travel fast as well as charge or heal himself at the same time. He can release static electricity from his hands to slow his fall or glide in the air for a while. He can also manipulate his electricity making his electricity take form of shapes or living organisms or even converting his electricity to be electromagnetism to let his lift metal things with his electricity. He can make his electricity take forms when he attacks like electrical grenades or fire rocket like balls of electricity. (A/N his power would be similar to Cole MacGrath from Infamous but the speed part I got from a mutant from Marvel called Surge).**

**Weakness:**** Even though he possess some durability he can still be killed by a gun or blade also he can't be wet when using his electricity or will cause him to be shocked and hurt by his own electricity.**

**3. Solar Absorption: The cells of his body are more dense letting him absorb and store solar energy into his cells how much he can store is not known though once fully charge and out of sun light he can charged up to about sixteen hours before his body will need rest and recharge. Though his body constantly absorbing solar energy when ever he is out in daylight even when fully change so usually by night he is still fully charge he can though absorb the the sun light reflecting off the moon but it's not nearly effective as been in regular sun light. The solar energy he absorbs super charges his body giving him great strength able to lift a hundred tons with ease. Capable of moving at great speeds out running even most fastest of vehicles even moving faster then the human eye can follow. His speed also effects his mind letting him react fast as well as able to read a full book in matter of minutes if not seconds. He is also nearly invulnerable when charge with solar energy able to take even the highest caliber around without flinching he can also swim through lava without burning and possible even fly through the sun. Even his healing is greatly effected so in the off change he gets hurt he can heal from most wounds like a gun shot wound within a few seconds and broken bone within a few minutes. By concentrating solar energy into his eyes he can fire off laser beams from his eyes that can melt, pierce, burn through most things. He can also channel and release blast of solar energy from any part of his body from his mouth, hands, or even his complete body though this can tax his solar energy faster. He can use his power to also fly at great speeds able to fly all around the world in less then a few minutes also while charged or charging with solar energy he doesn't need to eat or sleep but can if he wants. He also possess unlimited stamina while in the sunlight and even then his stamina will keep going as long as he charged with solar energy. (A/N I don't know if I want to give him freezing breath or super vision like superman but if any of you think I should who vote for this power let me know ok).**

**Weakness:**** Though his powers make him nearly invisible he is only strong and invisible as long as he is charged with solar energy the lower his energy reserves the weaker he gets. Once completely drained of solar energy his body is as fragile as any other human.**

**4. Energy Manipulation: He can tap into a unknown energy source and manipulate it to do a number of things. Such as generating light, heat, force, electricity, or any other form of energy and firing it out as powerful blast. That he can release from any part of his body like mouth, hands, eyes, or from his complete body if he wishes. He can use his power to also let him fly at great speeds able to fly around the world in a few minutes. He can also manipulate the energy to form solid energy constructs such as form a shield to block attacks from hitting people or a shield around his body to protect himself. He can also form things like walls, fist, any type of living organism, any type of shape, even weapons he is only limited by his imagination. He can feel the energy signatures of all others and can track people down by there energy signature if he can feel it or knows there energy signature. Using his energy he is self-sustained not need to eat, drink, sleep, or breath as long as his energy reserves aren't low. His energy also gives him great healing though he can't regenerate a limb he can heal faster from most wounds faster broken bones only taking a few days to heal completely. He can also siphon energy from people or things to recharge himself if his power gets low. He can also channel his energy into solid matter to make them explode how powerful they explode or how long it takes depends on the size and energy put into it.**

**Weakness:**** He can't use his energy to increase his physical strength, speed, or durability so he can be cut or shot though using a shield he can usually protect himself. Extensive use of his power over long periods of time can deplete his energy reserves fast though he doesn't need this to manipulate energy it does leave him quite weak and open to attack.**

**5. Aerokinesis: Generate great speeds of wind as stronger as hurricanes with ease he can also manipulate the wind such as choosing which direction he blows how fast it goes. By manipulating the air he and form and control twisters even making them travel in any direction he wants. He can release air pressure so powerful he can shatter rock or even maybe types of vehicle's like car's or even tanks. He can so speed up the wind so fast he can slice metal in half with easy and even make wind take form such as making a twister of wind look like a dragon or any other living organisms. He can even such in great amount of air and release from his breath giving him super breath in a sense. By using his air power he can increase his speed to cut down air resistance and pushing air behind himself to fun many times faster then a normal person and can do it for long periods of time. He can use his wind power to increase his agility to let him float or over in the air as well as move ease. He can also use the air to pick the voices from a distance and hear what they are saying and even use it to float or fly at great speeds through the air.**

**Weakness:**** Since wind is every where it's easy for him to always use his power though been locked in air tight places can cause problem or anywhere there isn't air. Other then that his body is still human so can but cut or shot like any other human.****

* * *

****Ok this are the five powers for each character so remember vote for one power of each person which ever power gets the most vote for each person will be the power they get. If you want you can vote like this Carly 2, Sam 4, Freddie 1 or just say what power you want for each person. Now remember Spencer, Socko, and Freddie's mother will not have powers but you can ask for other people mostly right now looking for villains characters of iCarly like Nevel, Missy, Valerie, and others like that. Though I had a idea for a power for Missy thinking along the lines like she can generate or control diamonds or crystals even able to go into a diamond or crystal form. But just thoughts I might consider giving Sam's twin Melanie and she would be a hero. Now I will not update this story for a month or so to get plenty of reviews and plenty of votes. Also I know a lot of people will be wanting to know the pairing I wanted to try something new and have it a Sam x Freddie x Carly pairing make it a threesome pairing never seen any and thought it would be interesting to try so let me know what you all think well see you all later bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

******Ok everyone here is the long awaited second chapter of my story sorry it took a while was figuring out a few things. Right now I would like to say a big thanks to Snapplelinz who beta this chapter so hopefully it's to everyone's grammer and spelling like. Anyway I have decided to make this a three-some story I have some idea's how to work it and all also powers are chosen for the three in this and they will stick to them. But always looking for idea's for others if you like. Anyway enough blabbering lets get on with the story but first I do not own iCarly there. Sorry for half the words been in bold I thought I got rid of all that before I uploaded it so forgot to check the document before I added to the chapter.**

******Chapter 2**

**Carly:**

It was the next morning after the gas explosion and Carly was sleeping comfortably in her bed, pulling her covers as close to her body as she can to keep warm. Then she heard an annoying buzzing sound only to realize it was just her alarm clock going off. She let out a groan, hitting around wildly at the clock with her hand, trying to turn the alarm off. After several tries and knocking down a few things, she finally hit the 'off' button making the alarm shut off, sighing happily with a small grin as she tried to go back to sleep.

"CARLY**,** TIME TO GET UP!" Her brother Spencer yelled out from downstairs.

She let out a groan of frustration at not being able to continue sleeping, but knew if she didn't get up now, Spencer would come up and do something crazy to wake her up. She didn't know what he would do, but it was never good. Like one time when he woke her up by placing a trick can with fake snakes in it. He pulled it open with a piece of string he tied to it, which scared Carly half to death and made her angry at Spencer for half the day until she pulled her own prank on him with the help of Sam and Freddie of course. But since she didn't feel like dealing with all that today, she slowly threw her covers off and got up slowly from her bed.

She let out a sigh as she sat up but as she did, she saw or thought she saw a white wisp of smoke or fog. Thoroughly confused, she figured it was just her breath she saw, but it wasn't cold enough for that; at least in her room it wasn't. Carly pushed the thought away, just figuring that she was tired and seeing things. She got up, got a change of clothes and headed to the bathroom. A half hour later, she came out of the bathroom with fresh clothes on and her hair still wet from her shower. She went to sit at her vanity mirror, turning on the hair dryer, letting the warm hair blow her hair dry while she used a brush to keep it as straight as possible. She let out another breath while doing so, another white wisp of fog came out of her mouth, causing her to freeze as she knew it couldn't be her imagination this time. As she slowly put her brush down not sure what to think, she knew it wasn't that cold in her room, especially with the hair dryer on.

She won't deny the fact that she definitely saw a wisp of white fog come from her mouth, but she didn't know why or how it came out. She could just pass it off as seeing her breath, but it wasn't cold enough and she didn't smoke. And even if she did, she didn't have a cigarette in her mouth. She tried to see if she could breathe out more of that fog or smoke, but nothing happened.

"Am I just imagining things? I mean, I was in that weird gas yesterday and so worried about being poisoned or something by the gas. I'm starting to imagine things like this white fog, so I just need to get my mind off things." Carly said to herself as she turned her hair dryer off.

With that**,** she headed downstairs to get something to eat. As she came downstairs, she saw Spencer sitting on the couch watching something on TV.

"Wotcha watching**,** Spence?" Carly asked as she headed for the kitchen**.**

"The news**.**" Spencer said in a distant tone, concentrating on the news.

"The news?You never watch the news except when they get a new hot weather girl." Carly said, smiling while giving her brother weird look as she made herself some cereal.

"No, they still have that old hag woman. But I am not watching it for that,it's about what happened yesterday. A truck crashed and blew up and released some kind of gas,which seems to have covered a chunk of Seattle." Spencer said, sad at first before he told Carly why he was watching the news.

"W...W...Wow really? I thought I heard something yesterday I was here, a nice safe house with Sam and Freddie." Carly stuttered out and lied, not sure why she didn't want to say she was in that gas with Freddie and Sam.

Maybe it's because she was scared, scared of what the gas had possibly done to her, thinking she would be taken to a hospital or some quarantine place to be poked and probed.

"Yeah, the police went over there sometime afterwards to find out what happened. But they don't even know what the gas is or what it can do. Although, it seems like at least a dozen or so people were taken to the hospital for some reason." Spencer explained.

"W...What for? What is wrong with them?" Carly asked**,** curious and scared as she pulled out some milk and juice**.**

"No one knows really - just stuff being said that they grew ill after being exposed to the gas. But those are just the ones they know about. I mean, I am sure there were plenty exposed to the gas before it spread out. But only a few have been hospitalized and we don't even know for what. This is all so hush hush - we don't even know what company the gas came from or to who it was being delivered to. With the truck completely destroyed, there is no way to find out, making the task of going through paper work almost impossible. The only person who can help is the truck driver and as far as we know, he is still in a coma." Spencer said in a more serious tone than usual.

"It all sounds quite mysterious. And what surprises me even more is that you said all this in a very grown up way." Carly said, a bit worried before she said that last part jokingly.

"Hey, I act plenty grown up." Spencer said,offended by what his sister said.

But Carly gave him a look with a hand on her hip while Spencer tried to act like he wasn't affected by the look.

"What did I do?" Spencer asked, starting to get nervous under her gaze.

"Well I do half the time…"

Carly continued staring.

"Sometimes?"

Her gaze still didn't waver.

"You're mean, you know." Spencer whined in defeat before looking back at the TV.

Carly just chuckled and shook her head at her strange older brother, glad he was around. He was one of the few people that helped get things off her mind when she needed it. After pouring herself a cup of juice to go with her breakfast, she put the jug of juice away and opened the freezer to get some ice for her drink. But as Carly grabbed the ice trays, she realised that they were completely empty, causing her to let out a sigh.

"Seriously? Is it that hard to make ice?You just put water in the tray and let them set in the freezer for a few hours. Any idiot can do that." Carly said in an annoyed tone, not noticing a strange cracking sound.

"Well then, you make it." Spencer said, his eyes glued once more to the news report.

"Ugh! I will, but I could have used ice right now for my drink." Carly said irritably.

While Carly was complaining, she heard a strange cracking sound. She looked down at her cup and was shocked to see ice covering the outside perimeter. The ice seemed to be coming from where her hand touched the handle and was spreading out slowly across the surface of the cup. What was more shocking was that Carly could feel the ice. And now that she was more aware of it, she realised that it was very cold. But the cold wasn't bothering her or even freezing her hand. She soon noticed that the coldness was spreading into the cup, watching as part of the juice started to freeze and harden.

"AAAH" Carly screamed from the shock of what happened to her glass.

She let go of her glass after screaming, letting the cup shatter when it hit the ground, juice spraying across the floor with bits of glass in it. Carly had her hands over her mouth when Spencer instantly jumped off the couch, forgetting the news as he went to see if his sister was ok.

"Carly, are you ok?" Spencer asked, avoiding stepping in the juice or on the glass.

"Y...Yeah, I'm fine. I just...I just saw a...butterfly." Carly got out, lying quite badly.

"A butterfly?" Spencer questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, you know those things can be scary at times. Some have special designs to scare predators off and well - I have to say it really works," Carly lied while trying to smile.

"I see. Well let me clean this up. You go get your stuff so you can get going to school." Spencer said, not sure about the lie, but wasn't going to push it.

"Yeah, alright." Carly said, just glad to have a reason to get out of the kitchen. She went back up to her bedroom to get her backpack and books, hoping that what ever was happening would stop and go away.

**Freddie:**

Just like Carly; Freddie was sleeping comfortably in his bed until his alarm clock went off, its annoying ringing irritating him. He tried to randomly hit the 'off' button, but wasn't having any luck getting close to the clock and at the moment he was too lazy to get up to switch it off.

'_Damn it! Can't it just turn it self off?_' He thought when suddenly the ringing stopped.

Curiously, Freddie opened one of his eyes to see that his had was resting on his bed side table only a few inches away from his clock, but nowhere near the 'off' button. He even looked to see if maybe the plug came out, but it was still in and the clock was working.

'_How did the alarm go off? It doesn't turn off until I hit the 'off' button. Maybe it's just busted or something.' _Freddie thought**,** shaking his head**. **

"Fredward,time to get up!" His mother called out from the kitchen, where Freddie could already smell her cooking.

With a groan, Freddie pushed the thought of the clock out of his mind as he got up and headed for his shower. After about fifteen minutes, he finally came out. As he went to his dresser to get some clothes, he started thinking about some stuff he needed to do before heading off to school.

'_Alright, I need to give my computer a virus scan. Then I need to print out the essay for English and History class. Check out the views and comments on iCarly and get information off that one website for a friend._' He thought as he grabbed some clothes and started putting them on.

But what he didn't realize was that while he thought about those things, his computer which was nearby turned on and seemed to be going pretty fast as his password was automatically keyed in. The moment everything loaded up, his computer started the it's virus scan, seeming to move faster than it used to. The scan finishing after a minute before opening up his two essays; the iCarly web-page finished loading before keying in the password so that it could pull up how many views they had recently and comments from fans. While opening up the other web-page,the printer turned on as it printed out the two essays and information he need. Freddie was dressed halfway when the sounds of the printer finally caught his attention.

Turning around to see what was happening, he was shocked to see that his computer and printer were already switched on: the websites opened, his essays printed out as well as the information he needed for his friend.

'_How...how did the computer turn on? It was off - I know it was off before I went to bed. But it's on now and it's pulled up everything I needed and already running._' Freddie thought in amazement as he got closer to his computer.

"Freddie, breakfast is ready!" His mother called out, breaking his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, be right there!" Freddie said, confused at first before he realized it was his mother.

He pushed the thoughts of the computer turning itself on from his mind for the moment and finished getting dressed, grabbing the print outs on his way out. As he headed out of his room,he stopped short and remembered that the computer was still on. Freddie turned around to turn it off, only to find it and the printer already off.

"Ok, I am starting to freak out a bit." He said quietly to himself.

He was still a bit weirded out so far by his clock just turning off, but he could just count that as the clock possibly being broken. But his computer and printer turning on and pulling up the stuff he needed and then turning off again? He couldn't explain that away. He sat down at the kitchen table still deep in thought as his mother placed his breakfast in front of him. He hardly seemed to notice.

"Fredward, are you ok, dear?" His mother asked, breaking him away from his thoughts.

"Oh, I'm fine, mom. Just a bit spacey, that's all." Freddie answered with a smile.

"Are you sure? Maybe I should take your temperature and keep you home today - you don't need to go to school." His mother said, feeling his forehead to see if it was warm.

"Mom, I'm fine. Calm down, I'm just spacing out, that's all." Freddie said in an annoyed tone, pushing her hand off his head.

"Sorry, I am just a bit worried. Yesterday, a tanker exploded and released some kind of gas. Several people who were exposed to the gas were sent to the hospital." His mother said, going to clean her dishes.

"Oh, what for? What happened after they were exposed to the gas?" Freddie asked curiously.

Like Carly, Freddie didn't feel like telling his mother that he, Sam, and Carly were there when the tanker blew and inhaled a lot of strange gas. If his mother knew, she would probably freak out and rush him to the hospital and have every test known to man done to him. Plus, he didn't know what the gas was or what it could do to him or the others. For all he knew, the moment he went to the hospital, he could be there forever. He'd rather find out what was going on if his mother was there at the hospital when a few people came in after the gas explosion; maybe he could find out what the gas is and what was happening to the other people before saying anything about himself.

"To be honest, I really don't know. Everyone was rushing all over the place; most of the doctors were helping the patients while most of the nurses were getting them stuff. I was helping out too, so I didn't see much. Although, I did see one of the patients for a few seconds; this might sound crazy, but their skin was green in color. Probably some reaction to the chemicals from the gas or maybe the person had their skin painted." His mother said at the end while shrugging her shoulders.

"I see. Seems like you had a busy night," Freddie said as he went over what she had said.

"Yes I did. I am just glad you and the others were here." His mother said.

"Yeah, me too," Freddie lied as he looked down at his papers, avoiding his mother's eyes as he started to eat breakfast.

"Fredward! How many times have I have told you not to read at the table?" His mother scolded.

"Sorry, mom. I just wanted to look over this stuff for a friend. His computer crashed and won't be fixed until next week. He needed information on a blaster from Galaxy Wars so he can make one himself for the next Galaxy War convention." Freddie explained, not taking his eyes off the paper.

It showed a picture of the ray blaster in the 'Galaxy Wars' movies while another paper showed the inside structure of the blaster, such as where the parts went and how it supposedly worked to blast out energy. Technically, it didn't work; it was just for the fans' sake that were curious about how the supposed space weapon worked. But as Freddie looked at it, something was going on in his mind.

'_Hmmm...with a few changes, maybe a strong power source going through a focus lens made out of crystal would be better, thereby allowing the power to fire out like an energy beam. Did I...did I really just think that? I mean, I can even figure out how to make a power source just like it._' Freddie thought to himself, surprising himself with his own ingenuity.

"Freddie, dear, you should get your stuff and get ready to go. You don't want to be late for school. I can take you and Carly if you want," His mother said breaking him of his thoughts once more

"What? Oh yeah, right. I will get my stuff and see if Carly would like a ride." Freddie said, breaking away from his thoughts while he went to his room and got his stuff.

Once he got everything he needed, he went over to Carly's next door and walked inside, a habit he had picked up from Sam. As he entered, he saw Spencer cleaning the floor with a rag.

"Hey, Spencer. What's up? Did you bite into another jalapeño again and chug down a galleon of water to get the burning sensation out of your mouth?" Freddie asked while smirking.

"No**.** Carly got scared by a butterfly and dropped a glass of orange juice." Spencer explained, having grown used to Freddie and Sam just walking in without knocking.

"A butterfly?" Freddie questioned**,** having trouble believing that a butterfly could scare Carly

"Yep. So what brings you here so early?" Spencer asked, nodding as he got up and asked Freddie that question.

"Well, I wanted to see if Carly wanted to get a ride to school with me and my mother." Freddie told him.

"Oh, ok. Well, she is in her room if you want to go up..." Spencer began to say, but Freddie was already next to the stairs.

"HEY, CARLY! GET DOWN HERE!" Freddie yelled out.

"Or you should just yell really loudly for her," Spencer finished while throwing the rag into the kitchen sink, shaking his head.

"Oh hey, Freddie. What's up?" Carly said as she came down the stairs, smiling at her best male friend afterwards.

"I just came to see if you wanted to catch a ride to school with me and my mom." Freddie explained as Carly stood next to him.

"Sure, sounds great. Well, I will see you later, Spencer." Carly said, smiling as she waved at her brother while her and Freddie headed out of the apartment.

"Have a good day at school and beware of butterflies." Spencer said as they shut the door behind them.

"Yeah, I heard about your scare over a butterfly today." Freddie said, smirking as they stood in the hallway.

"Oh yeah**. **Well it had a scary design on its wings." Carly lied with a small smile, trying to be believable, though it wasn't working too great.

"Huh. You really want to go with that?" Freddie asked her with an 'I don't believe you' look on his face.

"Yeah, I do." Carly answered with a smile.

"Ok, your choice. So, Carly, has anything strange happened to you this morning?" Freddie asked with a smirk after a long silence between them, trying to gauge her reaction.

"Uh…nope. Nothing strange that I can think of happened to me today." Carly lied, a little caught off guard by his question.

'_Great, Carly. Now you're lying to Freddie. He's one of your best friends - why can't you tell him the truth? Maybe 'cause I don't know what the truth is or what is going on with me. But maybe I am not alone. I mean, maybe Freddie noticed something is going on as well_.' Carly thought**,** not liking the idea of lying to her friend.

"Why do you ask?" Carly asked.

"Oh no reason, just wounding. I know you were freaked out about inhaling that gas yesterday. I just wanted to see if you're ok." Freddie lied, but a bit better than Carly.

'_Great_**,**_ Freddi____e_**_. _**_Now you're being__ a lying jerk to one of your good friends. I should just tell her about what happened this morning with my computer. Then again, I don't know what happened. It could have just been some freak accident. I just need to see how the day goes, see if anything else freaky happens. If it does_**_,_**___ then I will tell Carl__y._' He thought logically to himself.

"Thanks, Freddie, but I am fine. Like you said, I was worrying over nothing." Carly said while smiling.

'_I ho____pe _I am worrying over nothing. Maybe that_ stuff with the cup was also part of my imagin__ation_.'

"You're one of my best friends, Carly. I will always look out for you," Freddie said while smiling

'_Best fri____end_? Huh, guess he is starting to get over that crush on me.' Carly thought with a smile**,** though a small part of her felt a bit hurt to think that his crush on her was over.

"Ok, you two, let's go. I don't want to be late." Freddie's mother said as she came out of the house with her car keys in hand.

**Sam: **

Like her two friends, Sam was sleeping nicely in her bed. But unlike her two friends, she was lying more sporadically with her right arm and left leg sticking out of the covers, her body diagonal in relation to her bed so that her head wasn't fully on her pillow. She muttered in her sleep about different types of meat she loved, but her dream of meat was interrupted when her alarm clock went off.

"Ah stupid clock, shut up." Sam grumbled while slamming her hand on her clock to stop the noise.

Even though that helped to shut the alarm off, she heard a crushing noise as well as felt something become more flat under her hand. Sam groggily opened an eye to see her alarm clock, which had been turned into a pile of broken pieces.

"Stupid piece of junk clock," Sam mumbled.

Slowly but surely, the blond-haired tomboy got herself up and slowly crept to her bathroom to clean up, taking a change of clothes with her. Thirty minutes later, Sam walked out in her school clothes slightly more awake, but still quite sleepy as she walked into the kitchen. Going to the fridge, she pulled on the handle while her eyes were focused on the TV she turned on in the kitchen. Sam stopped short and ending up stumbling back a bit. The door handle was missing from the fridge and now resting in the palm of her hand.

"Damn junk fridge," Sam muttered in annoyance, not thinking anything was strange.

She pried the door open and grabbed some left over ham and fried chicken, warmed it up and ate it. Once she was done, she looked to see if her mom was up. Sam didn't feel like trying to wake her up and getting her to drive her to school, so she decided it would be easier to just take a walk.

Once she had her stuff, she was out the door. She took a short cut she knew of that would get her to school faster, though the half way marker covered a part she hated. There was a tall grey brick wall at least a foot taller than her dead ahead.

"Ugh, why must brick walls be so tall?" Sam groaned, her shoulders slumped.

She stepped back and ran at the wall, jumping and grabbing the top with her hands, starting to pull herself up. She didn't notice anything strange, though she felt something happening beneath her. Her hands were feeling tingly and spreading down to her arms. She also heard a cracking sound from the wall, but didn't care as long as the wall didn't give in. As she pulled herself over, the tingling in her arms increased and she found that she was now waist level with the wall.

"Wow, I guess that extra meat I've been eating is really working." She said with a smirk.

She looked down as she got one leg over the top. When she did, she paused and looked down at her hands, seeing light reflecting off of them. Now most people would think this is from their watch or something; but Sam was literally seeing light reflecting off the surface of her hands. She even noticed that the color of her hands were almost silver. But before she could think more on it, the part of the wall under her hands broke and she fell down. She managed to turn in the air as she fell, shutting her eyes and bracing herself for impact. As she fell, she felt the tingling sensation once more before her back hit the ground.

But the fall didn't hurt her like she thought it would. When she hit the ground, it felt as though there were a few pillows strapped to her back like a type of armor to cushion the blow. After a few moments,Sam decided to sit up, groaning a bit while she did this. She looked at her hands to see if they were off color, but they looked normal enough.

"Maybe I just imagined that they looked silver. It was probably just the light reflecting off my watch, which made my hand look weird." Sam said to herself in a convincing tone, which was partly working.

It was only when she got up that she noticed the ground where she had fallen was all cracked and slightly dented as if something large and heavy fell down instead of a petite blond haired girl. Not wanting to think about it, she ran the rest of the way to school, reaching the school in five minutes, not even feeling too tired from the run. She went inside and went straight to her locker finding both Carly and Freddie there already.

"Hey, Sam," Both her friends said, waving with small smiles on their faces.

"Hey, Carly. Hey, Freddork," Sam said, waving at them as she went to her locker. Freddie shook his head, used to the names she called him by now.

"Hey, Sam, has anything strange happened to you this morning?" Freddie asked.

Like with Carly, he watched Sam carefully to gauge her reaction. Carly was also looking at Sam and keeping her ears focused on her two friends, wanting to see or hear if anything had happened with her other friend. As well as gauge her reaction to see if she would lie or could tell if she was lying, Sam was caught a bit off guard by Freddie's question. Sam paused, not sure what to say for a moment, but quickly recovered though her two friends already noticed the pause.

"Nope, nothing strange. Just the usual, nub. Why so curious, huh? Worried about little old me?" She asked, trying to act normal as she opened her locker.

"Maybe. I just wanted to see how you were. You know Carly was worried about herself, so I figured that making sure that both of us where ok would maybe make her feel better." Freddie lied with a smile. Both girls knew he was lying, especially Sam because she was an expert liar and could see through his feeble attempt, while Carly knew he wasn't doing it for her sake.

"Oh I see. Well, I'm fine, so nothing to worry about." Sam said smiling, going along with the lie.

"That's good to know**,** makes me feel better." Carly said while smiling, going along with the lie too.

The friends just stood around, not sure what else to say or do at this point. They all felt a bit awkward around the other two because they where lying to each other. But even with the promise they made a long time ago not to lie any more, neither of them knew what was going on with each other. Soon the school bell rang for their first class to begin. None of them said anything as they all walked together, since they all had the same class. All three hoped to understand what was going on with them, wondering if more things would happen to them during the day.

**Well hope you all like I will try to have the third chapter out as soon as possible, now there is one idea am wondering for Carly's power if I should have it, that she can turn into organic ice form or not let me know ok. Well tell me what you think and all now am looking for suggestions for powers for others some more villains then any ok. Well until next time later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok everyone here is the next part of my story sorry didn't mean to have it come out so late I had good portion of it done but was having some writers block with Carly's part. Than had other things come up but still not that good excuse and all as I should have found time for it but again sorry. Now I got through the Carly part I was having writers block with but soon realize the chapter was getting super long especial with Carly's part and I haven't even started on Sam's. So I decided to break it into three parts with the first coming from Freddie's day the next will be Carly then Sam. Anyway I'll try to have the Carly one up the next day or so ok and Sam hopefully soon after words though that might take a few days longer ok. But let's get all over that and get to this chapter I hope you all like please let me know.**

**Chapter 3**

(Freddie)

The first two periods of school was going fine for the web-trio so far everything like normal, there wasn't even talk about the gas explosion from yesterday. Well that was a lie there was some talk but mostly by some of the students asking how it happen, what the gas was, there was a few rumors going round. Though some had seen the news that it came from a truck that crashed others saying that it was actually a terrorist attack that the truck was meant to crash. So that everyone would think it was an accident but because no one has died yet from the gas it was unlikely a terrorist attack. But others more wonder what the gas would do thinking it would make people sick or something a few even thought it would mutate people maybe give people powers. But of course that was all impossible or that is what everyone thought. But besides some of the kids talking about it everyone else was ignoring it like the tanker blowing never happen.

But the three friends ignored the rumors and talk all of them focusing right now on school even Sam was for once focusing on what the teachers where saying. Though Freddie for some reason was spacing out a bit he was listening and knowing everything the teachers where saying. But it kinda bored him so he took out a piece of paper and started to doodle on it not even really paying attention to what he was drawing though making sure that it looked like he was taking notes. So not to get into trouble with the teacher but things didn't stay quiet for the trio as strange things started up again.

Freddie was at his locker changing books as he had study hall next though he was going to the computer room to work on some stuff though one of his friends waked up to him.

"Hey Freddie do you have those paper's for me." His friend asked him

"Yeah here you go Robert." Freddie said, as he pulled the papers from his bag and handing it to him

"Thanks Freddie." Robert said smiling

But Freddie notice his friends smile vanished and was replace with a confused looked even tilting his head to the side as he looked at the paper.

"Did I give you the wrong one or something?" Freddie asked

"Well no I don't think it's the paper with the blaster. But what's all this stuff?" Robert asked with a confused look

As he handed Freddie the paper back as Freddie looked at it, it was the right paper but all over it was words like 'power cell', 'optical lens' with high level mathematics under them. Freddie looked at the paper shocked and stunned wondering how this happen but then he remembered back in his last two classes when doodling. That he was doodling on the paper and not doodles either but doing the math and high level stuff that Freddie didn't know or shouldn't know. But as he looked at it ever bit of it made sense to him like reading a picture book.

"Hey Freddie you ok dude." Robert asked more confused

"Huh! Oh yeah fine sorry! You know I remembered I printed out two of this one for me and the other for you. I was using my copy to write some notes for this sci-fi story I'm working on. I must have left the one for you at my house when I mistakenly put this in my bag so I will give you, your copy later!" Freddie explain with a force smile

"Oh ok!" Robert said a bit confused but shrugged it off and walked off

Freddie let out a sigh of relief once his friend was gone he looked down at the paper still confused as he looked at what he wrote. Freddie knew he was smart quite smart in fact could possible skip a grade or two if he tried but he never really consider himself a genius. But as he looked at this mathematics on the paper in his own hand writing it would be hard to say otherwise. Even as he looked at the paper at the mathematics he wrote on it he could see clearly in his mind how to building the laser gun what to use even with common stuff. Quickly shaking his head and shoving the paper back in his bag he placed his hands on his face.

'What the hell is going on with me? Doing math problems out of my level hell even having the idea and knowledge to build a laser gun is way out of my league.' Freddie thought, confused and in some ways a bit scared

Now most would wonder why anyone would be scared to suddenly become smart well Freddie in most cases was more logical thinker. Yes most even he should probably be happy to suddenly become smarter but still suddenly going from his normal level intelligence to a genius level didn't make sense. But before he could go into deeper thoughts about that the bell rang deciding to think about this stuff later he headed to his next class. This period was study hall for him so he could work on stuff so for him that meant after checking in with the teacher. He went to the computer lab to work on his stuff and try to get his mind off other things. Once seated at one of the computers on the far side of the room where there wasn't a lot of people he turned on the computer letting it warm up as he grab some stuff from his computer.

Was it was up he started to pull up some stuff he need to work on but as he open a third item on the computer it start to slow down a freeze a bit frustrating Freddie.

"Damn it I hate this school computers there always so damn slow and the programs on most of them are so out of date." Freddie said to himself

Soon his mind started up again but instead of thinking of the laser gun like before but started to think of programming that would upgrade the computer and make it work a faster and smoother with the system it was. Then suddenly the screen had gone blank making Freddie let out a groan the last thing he need was for the computer to crash. But then he notice the little blinking icon to type programming in the top left corner then suddenly things where been in typed in at incredible speed. Freddie looked down at the keyboard though he already knew he wasn't typing but wanted to check just encase then looked back up and though it was going so fast. Freddie could still read it fine even seem to know what the programming was about it was actually the programming he was thinking about that would make the computers run better.

'_How is this possible I was thinking about a program like this to make the computer faster? Hell how was I even able to think of a program like this I know I have always been great with electronics but never able to invent a program? But I'm or have invented a program and it's even appearing on this computer like it's been downloaded from my mind to the computer_.' Freddie thought confused but he couldn't think much more on this as his thoughts were broken

"Hey something is going on with my computer."

"Yeah mine too."

Freddie looked up from where he was he saw that two other people's computers had done the same as his and started to write the program. But as he really looked around the room everyone's computer in the room was doing it everyone was confused not knowing what was happening. But it didn't stop there even though he couldn't see it since been in the computer room but he sense that all the other computers in the school were also been effected and writing this program into themselves as well.

'_How is this happening this doesn't make sense? I'm thinking of mathematics that would help me make a real life laser gun then started to think of a program that would make these computers run faster and better and now here it is downloading. But it doesn't make sense how could this be happening? But then again my computer and printer at home turned on without me touching them and did what I want even turned off which can only mean I'm controlling the computers with my mind? But that is just crazy there is no way I could control the computers with my mind yet here are the computers programming themselves with the program I thought of moments ago. There is an easy way to figure this all out once and for all if I truly am controlling these computers with my mind._' Freddie thought confusing himself more even though he was sure his theory made sense he wanted to test it

So he did the only way he knew that would let him figure these out he one way or not he concentrate on the computers looking more at his and thought one single word.

'_STOP_'

Suddenly his and the rest of the computers in the school that where programming the program suddenly stopped Freddie looked around to make sure it just wasn't his. Though he could already in away sense that they all stopped but didn't hurt to look and like he sensed they did stop in the middle of programming. Everyone was more confused now though Freddie at the moment could care less about who was quite freaked out right now he was having his own freak out. Part of him probably knew this would happen but it couldn't believe it still heck he was trying to tell himself that this was just a coincident. Though he probably knew it wasn't but he decided to try another command with his mind just to see maybe this was just a fluke he gave the thought of making the computers all turn off. And like when they had stop before his computer long with all the ones in the room as well as all the ones in the school all shut off.

"What is going on first they all were having something download into them, then stopped and finally turned off?" One kid asked out confused as hell

"Is this room hunted or something?" Other asked

"Maybe the entire school is hunted." A third said

"Enough all you calm down please neither this room nor this school is hunted someone was probably just messing with the school computer system and they turned the computer's off to keep them from hacking it or something." The teacher answered though wasn't sure they believed what they said but the one person who knew what was happening was confused himself

'_I did it, it doesn't make sense or even really believable but I did do it I controlled this computer's with my mind but how could I, I couldn't do this before. Before the gas anyway could? But no that is impossible right? But it's the only thing that makes sense? Urgh I need to get out of here think try to figure this out but how?_' Freddie though his mind full of to many questions and no answers he need to get out of here out of the school to think clearly find a way to get the answers

As he thought of how to get out of here without raising any questions he looked around the room seeing if anything in the room could help. That is when his eyes landed on the sprinkler system for if a fire should break out.

'_I could use those to help me get out turn them on everyone will run out of here so they won't be focus on anyone and so I can leave the school with no one the wiser. But how would I do that? Duh I'm can control computers and the sprinkler system are hooked up to computers so I should be able to controlled and make them go off._' Freddie thought almost forgetting he could control computer

He then concentrated using his computer to connect to the sprinkler system and made the sprinklers go off but made sure only in the room he was in. He didn't want to get the whole school wet though that was tempting just to show Sam he could prank just as well as her, but it would probably be more problematic if the whole school got out. There would be tons of people and he was sure that at least one person would see him; just this room would make it easier the less people the better. With that thought he made the sprinklers suddenly goes off water raining down on them Freddie was glad he had turned the computers off so no one would accidently get shocked.

"GREAT NOW THE SPRINKLER'S ARE GOING OFF." One of the teenagers yelled out putting they're backpack over their head to try to keep them dry.

"EVERYONE CALM DOWN EVERYONE I WANT YOU ALL OUT NOW." The teacher tells them as everyone leaves

Freddie got to be fourth to get out he didn't worry about trying to dry himself or get the water off he started to head to his locker to get a few things and ditch school. He had to laugh a bit to himself with the thought that he, Freddie Benson good kid was ditching school something that was more up Sam's ally then his, he couldn't help but feel that Sam was been the bad influence his mother always thought she would be on him but he couldn't help but not mind that one bit. But that was beside the point, as he ran to his locker, and just as he thought everyone was more concern about getting dried off and getting there stuff dried as well. Then to notice Freddie walking away even if anyone saw him they would just think he was probably going to the bathroom or something to clean himself up. But like Freddie planned he went to his locker putting some books away while grabbing some stuff he needed once checking the coast is clear he went to the closes door and left.

Freddie had to figure out what was going on with himself, he figured it would be best that he wasn't around people at least not until he knew what was happening to him. He didn't know how far this power of his could go he was already was making computers do things with his thoughts by not even meaning to he didn't want to accidently hurt someone or worse cause they annoyed him or something.

Freddie walked as fast as he could without running only having to stop when he came to a street light section he pressed the walk button so he could cross. Well he pressed it a few times as it seemed like it taking forever for the light to turn he just watched car's zooming by while he tapped his foot in the ground impatiently.

'_Damn it why do these lights take forever to turn_.' He thought to himself annoyed at the situation

Suddenly the lights had all turn red while the walking sigh turned for him to go he find it strange the lights had suddenly change.

'_It's just the system doing it, itself right? I couldn't be controlling them as well? But then again it would possible make sense I was controlling the computers a while ago and this lights have computer chips and all in them so it is possible that I could control the lights as well. Maybe these powers won't be so bad after all._' Freddie thought confused for a moment before he came to the only realization he like the computers he was controlling the stop lights as well and started to smirk.

With this in mind he ran across the street, he did this three more times with other stop light areas before finally getting to Bushwell Plaza. Freddie ran into the lobby thankfully Lewbert wasn't in the lobby area so he was able to race up the stairs without anyone knowing in a few moments he was to his and Carly's floor. He thought about going into his apartment but thought best not to he was sure she wasn't home sure she said she was going to be out. But he still didn't want to take the chance that she was home still not sure how he was going to explain to her why he came home early plus when she leaves the house she locks the door and he forgot his key this morning.

He looked over at Carly's place he was sure Spencer was gone he was sure remembering Carly saying he had some errands to run and he knew he kept the place unlock mostly cause of Sam always picking the lock even when he gave her a key to the place. He went over and checked the door turning the handle to make sure it was unlock once he knew it was he open the door slowly peeking in. He didn't see anyone as he slowly enters the apartment all the way slowly closing the door as he got in.

"Spencer. Hey Spencer you here?" Freddie called out

But got no answer so he knew for sure there wasn't anyone else here with that he decided to head up to the studio where he and the others did iCarly. So in the off chance that Spencer came home early or anything he won't know he was there plus he can use the computer up there to find out some stuff. Once up in the studio he logged on to the computer trying to type some stuff up when he notice that the F key of the computer stuck.

'_Damn it I been meaning to fix that. Well I guess now is better than ever._' Freddie thought annoyed

Deciding now was a good time he soon started to fix the key of the computer losing focus on what he was trying to do before.

**Well I hope you all like the other chapters will show more Freddie powers coming to light and how he is dealing with them. Now as for the kid Robert just a random name I choose no one from the show or important so they won't appear again except to play filler roles so just make up what he appears like. Now next chapter will be about Carly more of her powers and how she deals with it I do hope you all liked and please review to let me know and any suggestions ok.**


	4. The Trouble Makers

Alright everyone again sorry not a new chapter but there is some good news here is information about the people that are helping delete are stories. I have checked out there forms and it really is them they have a forum that is called Clean Sweep that list all the fic's they delete like a hit list. Some of them even list reasons why they deleted it such as it's a songfic, its original work, its rated MA, or just because they don't like it. What they do is get others on their side and report it to the people of who I wonder even check the fic's they report or just delete hoping the information is correct. I most have to ask what gives this people the right to do what they do if they don't like fic then don't read it. They act like they are forced to read this fic's well I say we fight back I have found so far a few forums that wish to fight against this people so at the bottom check out these forums and sign on to help us against them. I also hope many of you get to read this as there is a chance people of Critics United might try to or have the stories I post this in deleted. Just to quite me but I urge all of you who read this also post in your stories or on your profiles or even email them to other authors or people you know.

**Here's some info I got from a reviewer named Rei concerning those responsible.**  
**The source of the purge has been found. A group of regular FF users, Critics**  
**United, will post any story they don't like on their forum. Then they have all**  
**their members mass report it until the story is deleted. In their forum they**  
**say they hope to cause another purge soon.**  
**They are not critics; they are bullies. They do not offer constructive**  
**criticism; they flame and poke fun. They like to call stories shit-fics, and**  
**call authors whose story they got deleted 'immature' and 'likely to bitch at**  
**them.' They often use heavy sarcasm and condescension in their supposed**  
**'constructive criticism.'**  
**The head of Critics United has MA sex scenes in her stories.**  
**Copy and Paste**  
**Spread the word, hurry!**

Forums against Critics United:

1. Helpful Critics

2. Writers against Critics United

3. Death to Critics United! (Death might be a bit over kill though)

4. Critics United rant Forum

5. Anti-Critics Union

7. Best em' best!

8. Serpent Alley

9. The Anti Tallz Rebellion

10. A&A

I hope you all can help out this forums and help us stop Critics United and anyone else that wishes to delete are fic's just cause they don't like them.


End file.
